The invention relates to an apparatus for irrigating plants, particularly for hydroponics and hanging plants and for propagating plants.
Earlier devices for watering hanging plants or for hydroponic irrigation have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,076 to Merrill shows a watering device for houseplant containers that utilizes a hand pump mechanism. A bulb is used to pump air into a liquid-containing chamber. This forces liquid into the bottom of a tube for flow upwardly into gravel.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,815,676 to Medveczky discloses a flower pot with inner and outer containers. The outer container is filled with water.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,383,368 to Ambrose discloses a flower pot that includes a filling tube 18 which allows watering a plant from the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,251,125 to Smith shows a flower pot with inner and outer casings and a tube that allows moisture to pass from a compartment into an inner casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,933 to Enyeart shows an indoor plant container and apparatus which includes a check valve to prevent a reverse flow of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,311 to Marchant discloses a hydroponic irrigation valve and system. There is a control valve with an inlet port that allows liquid to pass into or from the container.
In addition, hanging plant waterers are known which comprise a flexible container and a rigid, cane-shaped tube. The bottom of the tube extends through the top of the container to the bottom of the container. Water is forced up the tube to the downwardly curved upper end to water the plant when the container is squeezed.
Despite these earlier devices, there is still a need for an improved system for watering hanging plants and hydroponic irrigation.